


Kiss of purgatory

by Miizurichan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Kissing, M/M, Mention of Benny - Freeform, Mention of fighting, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're in a place like purgatory, you don't think straight. Nothing makes sense, and fears overwhelmes your senses. Despite that, in a stolen moment, Castiel and Dean find the time to think of something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know really. I've wanted to write destiel since I watched SPN, but I was absolutely terrified so I avoided it.   
> But then I decided I just didn't care what other people would think, so.   
> Enjoy!

Castiel didn’t like it. He didn’t like any of it. Not purgatory, not the killing, not the constant fear of being hunted. But least of all he did not like that foul man. That beast. That vampire. It made him deeply uncomfortable, just about to his core, to have to be that close to him. 

But that wasn’t everything either. It wasn’t just his presence, it was the way he was right, and the way he kept rubbing against Dean. He didn’t like it. Jealousy could have fit the feeling he felt, but that wasn’t it. He didn’t know what it really was he was feeling. Besides fear anyway. The only feeling he could put words to, was fear and paranoia. With every passing second in purgatory, it got worse. 

Ah, he thought as they finally caught a breather, maybe he was just confusing things. Angel or not, feelings were complicated and he was still learning. Yes, confusion had to be it. Being away from Dean for quite some time, then running into him in the worst place at the worst timing made him confuse feelings. 

In the back of his mind, he knew that was just a lie he was telling himself. A distraction from the ugly human emotions. This was no time for these feelings. This was no time for distraction. If his head wasn’t clear, he would be a liability, and he would not have that. 

As they stand there, quietly listening for a new wave of enemies, Castiel knows Dean sees something is wrong. He knows, but before either of them has the chance to say anything, the sound of a dry branch snapping fills the air, and the fighting is on again. 

He’s not sure how long the fighting lasts this time. It feels longer than the previous one, but the calming flow of time doesn’t exist in purgatory. All that exists in purgatory is enemies, pain and endless fear. 

This time, they stop by a lake. They’ve already been there for a short while, but they can never relax properly. Still, Castiel watches Dean splash water in his face and over his hair with an odd feeling in his chest. He knows it’s not time for feeling like this, it’s not right. But he still thinks it, still lets himself feel it. He knows it’s not right, but he still allows himself to think what he’s thought since he ran into Dean in purgatory. He looks good, and Castiel wants him. 

Not the loving want, far from it. Not the pure ‘I want you’ with the same kind of softness as an ‘I love you’. No, this was far from that. This was a deep, instinctive want. The kind of want that came with danger. The kind of want that came when you were no longer sure you would make it. This want he felt, was the want to feel Dean one last time. 

When his eyes focused again, Dean was looking right at him. Their eyes met and then Dean came straight toward him with an expression he couldn’t read. Maybe it was his own expression that did it. When Dean came close enough for them to touch each other, there was something in his eyes. That same want. Castiel was almost certain of it. 

Then he felt the familiar feeling of Dean’s lips on his own. Castiel barely registered the thump of pain against the back of his head as he was pressed back against the tree he was leaning on previously. All his head registered was Dean’s lips smacking over and over against his own – stopping only to nip and pull on his lower lip before kissing him again. 

He felt Dean’s rough hands on the sides of his head and was almost sure his own hands found Dean’s waist, pulling him even closer to his own body as he responded just as desperately and deeply to Dean’s kisses. It was euphoric and truly desperate. If they were to die here, they would at least die with the feeling of each other on their lips. 

It was so intense, so desperate, that Castiel almost thought they both would topple to the ground, but before the lightheaded feeling got too strong, Dean’s lips were gone. Then they came back for one last time, for a softer, longer kiss. A kiss that left him breathless. A kiss that brought warm memories up again. 

When dean pulled back again, Castiel felt his forehead thump against his own. Dean was too close to see clearly, but that didn’t matter. Castiel could recognize that determination in his eyes anywhere, at any distance. 

“We’re getting out of there, Cas.”


End file.
